


Facing the Inevitable

by goingtothetardis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: "A storm's approaching", Console Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Intense Doctor, Post-Episode: s02e11 Fear Her, Prompt Fic, Recklessness, Smut with a side of Angst, giving into desires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: And so he does what he always does in the face of an enemy.The Doctor decides to defy it. To run. To play a daring game with fate.





	Facing the Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perfectlyrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/gifts).



> Perfectlyrose prompted: "The relief of fatalistic recklessness" and Doctor/Rose of my choice. 
> 
> I _loved_ this prompt so much, but it took several days for the words to actually form into something worthwhile. The idea was there but the words were not. Hopefully I finally made it work. 
> 
> It's smutty with an undercurrent of angst. But also a little bit of fluff. 
> 
> Thanks to Banana_daiquiri for the quick read through.

_ “There’s something in the air. Something’s coming. A storm’s approaching.” _

The words ricochet around his mind as timelines warp and twist before snapping into place, fixed and unmoving. He can’t see the timelines, not his own, but they’re there, sitting heavy on his Time sense, dark and threatening.

Something is coming. Something terrible and dangerous and violent. Something that threatens to take away life as he knows it. As  _ they _ know it. 

And so he does what he always does in the face of an enemy. 

The Doctor decides to defy it. To run. To play a daring game with fate. 

He takes Rose’s hand, contemplating once again the way it fits perfectly in his, and turns to face her. She smiles at him, with fireworks reflecting in her eyes, and he gives in to the natural pull toward the woman standing beside him.

“Come with me,” the Doctor says, firm and commanding. 

He tugs on Rose’s hand and guides her back to the TARDIS. She follows, of course she does, and as soon as the door shuts behind them, he pulls her to the console and presses her against it, close but not quite touching.

“Doctor?” Rose asks, voice breathless and eyes dark as she stares at him, part in question and part in what he knows is the desire that’s always there, simmering between them. 

“Something’s coming,” he says, repeating his earlier words. “And I’m tired of holding back.”

“Oh, thank God,” she says with a relieved laugh and pulls his head down to hers. 

The moment their lips touch, something unlocks inside the Doctor, something possessive and reckless, and he steps forward to fill the remaining space between him and Rose. He’s aroused – is almost constantly around Rose these days – and he knows she feels his length pressing against her when she gasps into his mouth. 

The air around them is instantly flooded with the scent of Rose’s arousal, and this time, he’s not turning away. The Doctor grinds into Rose and pulls his mouth from hers to nip and taste his way down the line of her jaw. She moans loudly, bucking her hips forward. 

“Doctor, please,” Rose gasps, and she shows him what she wants by flicking open the button of her trousers and begins to fumble with his.

The Doctor briefly returns his lips to hers for a bruising kiss, before helping Rose push her trousers down her legs. As she kicks off her trainers and trousers, the Doctor makes quick work of his own. Within moments, they face each other, pants and trouserless, both breathing heavily despite his own respiratory bypass. They must look rather daft, standing there half dressed, but at the moment, he couldn’t care less.

Rose’s hand drifts down between her legs, and he steps forward, grabbing her wrist before she reaches her destination. 

“No,” he commands, his voice low and dark. 

Rose shivers, but stops, waiting for him.

The Doctor steps forward and slides his fingers through Rose’s slick heat. She cries out at his sudden touch, bucking forward again, and he repeats the motion again and again over her clit, using the moisture he finds there to stroke and swirl around her until she shouts out, her head falling back as she clenches around his fingers with her orgasm. 

Without giving her a moment to recover, the Doctor spins Rose around until she’s bending over the console, and he presses his cock through her folds a few times before slipping inside her. The sensation of finally being sheathed within Rose almost makes him come on the spot, and he knows he won’t last long. 

He slams into Rose from behind, and they cry out together as he drives deeper and harder. Her hands grip tightly to various parts of the console, and the Doctor braces himself with one hand on Rose’s hip while the other fondles her breast as he follows the movement of his body forward. 

It’s rough and passionate, tinged with hint of desperation, and the need that has plagued him for so long now is relieved when at last he tenses, thrusts wildly into Rose two more times, and loses himself inside her. Without pulling out, he pulls Rose tight against his him and leans down to press firmly against her clit. Once again, she shatters around him.  

She collapses into the console, and the Doctor slips out of her in order to cushion her fall, and he holds her against his chest, arms tight around her in the aftermath. After a moment, she shifts against him, and he realizes there’s a bit of a mess to clean up. He unbuttons his shirt, pulls it off, and gently wipes between Rose’s legs before tossing the shirt to the side. 

Rose leans against the console, watching him, before taking a deep breath. “Is this just a one time thing?” 

“No,” he answers without hesitation. He understands why she might think so, but it’s not. “I’m done trying to keep you at arm’s length. I’m tired of denying what everyone else thinks is already happening. I’m done trying to avoid you, Rose.”

Rose looks up at him with tears in her eyes and takes a deep breath. “But Doctor, what you said about the storm comin’. Is this,” she waves hands between them, “just because of that?”

“No. Yes. No.  _ Well, _ yes and no. I acted because of it, but I think we were always going to end up here. Does it matter?”

“Just as long as you stop fighting it. I don’t want you to have any regrets when I’m… when I’m gone.” She stares at him, unwilling to back down despite the pain in her words, and he swallows heavily. 

“No regrets, I promise.” His lips quirk up in a grin and he holds his arms out to Rose. “Now, how about we move this somewhere a little more comfortable?”

“An’ a little more naked, yeah?” Rose smiles at him, tongue between her teeth. 

“Oh, absolutely,” the Doctor replies, smiling back.

As they walk hand in hand down the corridor to his room, the Doctor sighs in relief. Sure, the timelines still hover ominously over their future, but for right now, Rose’s hand is in his and that’s all that really matters. 


End file.
